Technical Difficulties: A Quest For Power
by coolgirl96
Summary: A request from Ismaelandluigi21. Featured words: Confused, Panic. Three drabbles about a continuing black-out in Fair City.


Requested by Ismaelandluigi21. Enjoy!:)

I don't own WordGirl or any characters on the show.

* * *

><p>The show was in full-swing. Beau Handsome had just told his three competitors—Phil, Tommy, and Emily—the word-of-the-day: "confused."<p>

After showing the trio the clips, Beau asked them to define the word.

"Any guesses?" Beau asked, microphone in hand.

Phil twiddled with his hands. Emily had fallen asleep on her podium.

Tommy was just about to press his button when the lights began to flicker. They continued to flicker until the room turned black as night.

"What—what happened?" Tommy asked.

"I-I don't like the dark." Phil added.

Emily slowly opened her eyes, startled. "What's going on? Why are all the lights out?"

"I don't know, Emily. I wish I did." Beau replied to Emily's question.

Murmurs from the crowd began to emerge.

"Beau, can I still define the word?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, Tommy. Go ahead."

"Confused means an incomplete understanding of something; baffled. For example, everyone is confused because of the sudden power outage."

"You are correct, Tommy. Unfortunately, due to technical difficulties, we are unable to award you with a prize today." Beau admitted sadly.

"Aww man! I was hoping the prize would be to meet WordGirl." Tommy replied, disappointed.

All of a sudden, the lights flickered back on, WordGirl flying in with Huggy on her back.

"WordGirl! Great to see you!" Beau greeted.

"You too, Beau." WordGirl replied. "Everyone okay in here?"

"I guess your dream came true, Tommy." Emily commented.

"WordGirl! I'm Tommy, your biggest fan!" Tommy called from the stage.

WordGirl turned around. "Hi, Tommy. How are you?"

"WordGirl, what caused the power outage?" an audience member asked, confused.

WordGirl pointed towards the sky. "There's a severe thunderstorm outside that knocked out all the power. The electricians are fixing the power lines as we speak. Huggy and I are just making sure everyone's okay."

"Eeep!" Huggy chirped.

"Thank you, WordGirl. Your help is greatly appreciated." Beau added.

"Just doing my job. _Word up!"_ WordGirl shouted as she flew out of the studio.

There was a brief silence. Beau was the first to speak.

"Well, that about wraps it up, don't you think? See you next time on—"

"May I Have A Word?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Woodview Elementary…<p>

"Welcome to 'How To Act Like A Human' class." the teacher greeted his robot students. "Today we are going to learn how to act like…like…"

Tobey's robots sat silently, waiting for their teacher's response.

"A human!" he finished. "Today, we are going to learn about—"

Before he could finish his sentence, the entire room blacked out.

"Oh. Well, this is not good."

"What-is-going-on?" one of the robots asked.

"Why-is-it-dark?" asked another.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the lights will be on soon. In the meantime, let's not panic."

"What-does-panic-mean?" a third robot asked.

"Panic means to be really scared or terrified." the teacher replied.

The robot nodded in understanding.

"What-do-we-do-now?" asked the first robot.

"Well, we just sit and wait for the power to come back on. Remember when I taught you about patience?"

Just then, the room was lit up again, WordGirl coming in soon after.

"WordGirl! Class, be polite and say hello to WordGirl." the teacher gestured.

"Hello-WordGirl." the first one greeted.

"Hi-WordGirl." greeted the second one.

"WordGirl., you-are-my-hero." the third robot greeted.

"Aww, thank you! You all were very polite. A-plus." WordGirl replied.

"So WordGirl, what are you doing here?" the teacher asked.

"Just checking on everybody. The energy monster is attacking the city again, and Huggy and I are making sure everyone—and everything—is okay."

"Thank you, WordGirl. We're fine."

"No problem. _Word up!"_ WordGirl cried as she headed to her next destination.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Uncle Larry's Superlative Warehouse…<p>

"All this inventory…I can't keep up with it." Uncle Larry stated, shaking his head.

"Um, excuse me, are you still open?" Emily asked from the front of the store.

Uncle Larry turned around. "Yeah, we're open. What can I do ya for?"

"I'm looking for a—"

Before Emily could explain further, the power shut off completely.

"Not again. This happened at the studio as well." Emily explained to Uncle Larry. "But it's not raining…"

A second later, the roof caved in, revealing an epic battle taking place between WordGirl, Huggy, and the energy monster.

"Did you _have_ to step on that building?" WordGirl asked the energy monster.

The energy monster simply shrugged.

WordGirl placed her hand on her face. "Oh, brother."

"WordGirl, I can help." Emily called from below.

"I'm all ears." WordGirl replied.

Emily grabbed a nearby gadget with "shrink ray" written on it, and fired it at the energy monster.

All four of them watched as the energy monster began to shrink. He continued to decrease in size until he was small enough to fit into a glass jar, which WordGirl captured him in.

WordGirl wiped imaginary sweat off her brow. "Glad that's over. Thank you, Emily. I wouldn't have been able to defeat the energy monster without you."

"You're welcome, WordGirl." Emily replied.

"Well, it's off to the city jail for you." WordGirl said to the energy monster.

The energy monster looked down in shame and embarrassment.

"Bye, Larry. Thanks again, Emily! _Word up!_" WordGirl shouted as she headed for the Fair City Prison.

All was well in Fair City once again.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!:)<p>

-CG96


End file.
